Bégaiements et coups de coeur
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: AU. J'ai jamais vu un titre aussi nul. Bref, c'est une petite historie entre Guy et Matthew. Parce qu'ils sont trop mignons! Deuxième épisode des Feux de l'Emblème


Auteur: Ithilwilwarin

Disclaimer: malheureusement, aucun des personnages mentionnés ne sont à moi, mais à Nintendo. Dommage...

Bon, toute votre indulgence sivouplé, c'est ma première fic sur Fire Emblem, alors je sais pas ce que ça va donner. A vous de voir...

* * *

Pffffff... encore le cours de combat... Ras-le-bol... Tout le monde le sait, que je suis le meilleur et que je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner... Hélas, pas moyen de se faire dispenser. Je suis donc réduit à faire joujou avec mon couteau pour passer le temps. En général, je m'ennuie à mourir, et je suis le premier à partir à la fin du cours en courant pour ne plus voir Saïn, le prof. Il est bien gentil, mais son enthousiasme est un peu usant après deux heures à faire semblant de se battre. Je commence à en avoir MAAAAAAAAARRE! Je veux partiiiir! En plus personne ne sait se battre ici! Bande de clampins! Pfffff... moi, le grand Matthew Ositia, coincé dans ce cours stupide, en train de me demander comment battre en retraite le plus discrètement possible vers la porte tout en parant mollement les coups de mon adversaire. Wil ne sait VRAIMENT pas se battre à la dague.

Ah, enfin du nouveau. Saïn vient d'annoncer qu'on change de partenaire. Ca va un peu me changer, parce que l'autre n'est pas capable de se taire plus d'une seconde à la fois. Il me saoûûûle! Aloooors... qui va avoir l'honneur d'essayer de me battre? Oooooooh! Bonheur! Mon petit myrmidon préféré! Il a pas l'air très content d'être en face de moi, mais il n'a pas le choix, après tout... Le pauvre, je ne vais pas l'épargner... Pour une fois que je l'ai sous la main sans qu'il puisse essayer de se sauver.

J'attaque immédiatement... et il ne bronche même pas! Il lui a suffi d'un petit mouvement pour me bloquer. C'est mal me connaître... On va essayer quelque chose qui marche tout le temps. J'attaque vers sa gauche de toutes mes forces. Il est obligé de se tourner pour détourner ma dague (héhé, tu t'attendais pas à un coup si puissant, pauvre petit...), et dans le mouvement... mais que vois-je passer presque devant mon nez? Sa natte qui virevolte, comme une invitation... C'est vraiment trop tentant. Il n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte que je viens de baisser ma lame, et qu'il pivote encore plus sur lui-même... et qu'avant qu'il ait pu se retourner, j'ai attrapé ses cheveux et je m'y suspens joyeusement! La réaction ne se fait pas attendre:

-M-M-MAAAAAAAT-THEEEEEEEEEEEW! £#! L-LÂÂÂÂCHE MES CHEVEUX OU J-JE TE JURE QUE JE TE #£$µ!

Devant un tel étalage de vulgarité, tous les élèves se sont arrêtés et nous regardent avec l'air inspiré d'une vache dans son pré. Saïn se dirige vers nous à grands pas, et il a pas l'air très content... Forcément, à défaut d'avoir de l'astuce (comme moi, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme moi, justement...), le petit Guy a de la voix... à faire trembler les vitres. Je jurerais qu'il y en a une ou deux de fissurées. Bon, avant que le professeur n'arrive, je lâche vite fait la natte de mon adversaire, histoire de dire "ah non, j'ai rien fait, il invente, c'est pas croyable". Juste à temps, le voilà qui se plante devant nous, poings sur les hanches, et qui nous toise, l'air pas content, mais alors pas du tout. Silence complet pendant une seconde qui dure très très longtemps, puis il explose:

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer où vous vous croyez, messieurs, pour hurler et vous donner en spectacle de la sorte? Franchement, je pensais pouvoir attendre mieux de vous...

Et blablabla... Les sermons sont tous les mêmes avec les professeurs. Mais avec Saïn, c'est plus pénible, parce que quand il a l'air en colère comme ça, c'est que c'est vraiment grave... Bah, j'en ai vu de pires que ça. Par contre, c'est très amusant de regarder ce pauvre petit Guy qui ne prend pas ça à la légère. Il est rouge vif, et s'il continue comme ça, il va pouvoir servir de projecteur en virant au fluorescent. Il regarde ses pieds et il ose plus lever les yeux. Ca me donne trop envie de rire, de le voir comme ça. Finalement, Saïn arrête son laïus et demande à Guy des explications. Qu'il lui donne en fixant toujours ses chaussures. Et en bégayant de plus en plus. Trop drôle. Bien sûr, je prends mon expression "moi? allons donc..." mais ça ne tient pas. Le professeur a l'idée de regarder ma main; j'ai tiré un peu fort et des cheveux me sont restés entre les doigts. Youps... Je suis bon pour un savon dans les règles... Ah non. Juste un petit sermon sur "les coups pas très loyaux et par derrière en plus". Quant à Guy, il se prend une remarque sur "faites un peu attention et méfiez-vous la prochaine fois". Maintenant qu'il a ramené l'ordre et que tout le monde est à peu près calmé, Saïn peut retourner surveiller le cours de loin en regardant passer les filles. Du coup, je me retourne vers mon cher myrmidon avec mon sourire le plus séducteur. Et je rencontre un regard furieux. Pas étonnant. J'ai un don pour faire sortir ce pauvre petit Guy de ses gonds. Il se remet en garde en me menaçant:

-J-Je te préviens, M-Matthew, s-si jamais tu touches encore une s-seule fois à mes cheveux, j-je te découpe en t-tranches!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as peur que j'abîme tes siiiiiii beaux cheveux? Pauvre garçon...

-A-A-Arrête de te moquer de moi!

-Allons, avoue-le, c'est moi qui te fait perdre tous tes moyens. Je sais, je suis si beau, si intelligent, si...

-T-Tais-toi et bats-toi!

Il passe immédiatement à l'action. Il est rapide, le bougre! Pour un peu, il m'aurait surpris. Mais il oublie que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. C'est presque un jeu d'enfant de dévier sa lame. Presque, je l'admets, même si je ne lui dirai jamais. Je riposte vite fait. Mais il ne cède pas d'un pouce. C'est impressionnant, il se bat à une de ces vitesses. Les autres élèves n'osent pas s'arrêter pour nous regarder, Saïn s'est déjà énervé aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux ne pas le chercher encore une fois aujourd'hui. Donc nous sommes tranquilles. A vrai dire, je préfère ça, ça ne me déconcentrera pas. Parce que c'est qu'il se bat bien, le petit! Il m'impressionne... Mais il est temps de lui monter ce que je sais vraiment faire. Il veut me frapper sur la gauche, assez haut. Je frappe vers le haut, en même temps, et je dévie sa lame. Belle ouverture, non? Une chance, je suis plus grand que lui. Même s'il tient son arme presqu'à la verticale, j'arrive à lui attraper le poignet et je lui tord jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son épée. Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que j'allais le lui casser avant qu'il ne laisse tomber. Ensuite, je lui ramène les bras dans le dos et je les remonte au maximum. Ca doit lui faire mal, mais il ne dit rien. Courageux, le petit... J'approche alors mon visage de son oreille et je murmure:

-Allez, avoue que je suis le meilleur, le plus beau et le plus intelligent, et je te laisse peut-être partir...

-T-Tu peux toujours courir, M-Matthew!

-Tu ne sais même pas reconnaître quand tu as perdu? Tu me déçois...

-L-Lâche-moi!

-D'abord, reconnais que je t'ai battu et que je suis le meilleur!

-J-Jamais! T-Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras j-jamais le meilleur! U-Un pauvre gamin prétentieux ne p-peut pas être le m-meilleur!

Je ne sais pas si c'est le ton débordant de colère ou le fait qu'il m'ait traité de pauvre gamin prétentieux, mais en tous cas, il commence à m'énerver, le myrmidon. Du coup, je remonte encore un peu ses poignets dans son dos. Il ne laisse échapper qu'un petit gémissement de douleur, alors que je lui déboîte presque les coudes. Il essaie de se dégager d'un coup sec. Je veux le retenir, mais il glisse. Du coup, je le lâche. Il ne s'y attend pas, et il part en avant. Si je lui avais pas bloqué les pieds, il aurait pu se rattraper, mais malheureusement, je voulais éviter qu'il me démolisse les tibias... Je voudrais le rattraper, mais pas moyen, il me glisse littérallement entre les doigts. Il heurte lourdement le sol, tête la première. Ooooh, ce bruit est affreux! Et c'est ma faute, en plus! Si j'avais pas voulu jouer au fier... si je l'avais pas bloqué comme ça... si je l'avais pas lâché, surtout... J'ai peur, il est par terre et il ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Heureusement, Saïn arrive. Il a vu que Guy était tombé (pas comment il est tombé, heureusement) et il voit que quelque chose cloche. Il se penche sur Guy, le fait rouler sur le dos et l'examine. En silence. Ca ne lui prend pas plus de trente secondes, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. J'espère qu'il n'a rien... Enfin, au bout d'un moment tellement long que j'ai cent fois eu le temps de me dire qu'il est gravement blessé et que c'est ma faute, Saïn se redresse et annonce:

-Il n'a rien de vraiment grave, il est juste dans les pommes. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie...

-Non, monsieur. Je m'en charge.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Ositia? Tout le monde sait _combien _vous aimez Mr. Kutolah, alors vous le confier...

-C'est ma faute, monsieur. J'ai été imprudent, et je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

-Je vois... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Je ne suis pas lâche au point de m'en prendre à quelqu'un d'inconscient!

-Oui, je comprends... Alors emmenez-le, mais si j'apprends que vous avez de nouveau essayé l'une de vos petites plaisanteries, vous apprendrez à vos dépends pourquoi on m'appelle la Lance Verte. Et maintenant, déguerpissez!

Il me tourne le dos et ordonne aux autres élèves de reprendre leur entraînement. Tant mieux, ça en fera moins qui me regarderont comme si j'étais une bestiole bizarre. Bon... Je dois le soulever, première étape. Aloooooors... Je passe un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Ca devrait aller... Je me rappelle la dernière fois que j'ai porté quelqu'un comme ça, je l'ai laissé tomber. Je ne veux pas recommancer, ça serait vraiment idiot. Ca a l'air d'aller, il est plus léger que je ne pensais. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien que les autres arrêtent de me regarder comme ça. Ca y est, je sors de la salle... enfin tranquille!

Mais quel est l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée de faire l'infirmerie de l'autre côté du lycée par rapport à la salle de sport? Bande d'abrutis! En plus, il pleut, je dois passer par l'intérieur, à moins de vouloir attraper un rhume. Manquerait plus que ça... Au moins, j'ai de la chance, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. Je peux prendre mon temps. Parce qu'en fait, tout bien réfléchi, ce n'est pas désagréable de l'avoir dans mes bras, le petit. Faudrait que j'arrête de l'appeler le petit, c'est quand même pas gentil. Guy. C'est son prénom, c'est comme ça que je vais l'appeler. Parce que le pauvre, je ne suis quand même pas sympa avec lui. Je passe mon temps à le taquiner, à l'énerver, à lui tirer les cheveux pour un oui, pour un non. Alors qu'il a de si beaux cheveux... J'adore leur couleur. Vert, c'est pas courant, mais c'est exactement le même vert que ses yeux. Je trouve qu'il a de beaux yeux aussi, même si pour l'instant, je ne les ai vus que pleins de colère. Normal, puisqu'il est furieux dès que je suis à moins de dix mètres de lui. Sauf là. Il a l'air bien tranquille, on dirait qu'il dort. Bon d'accord, il a déjà un bleu qui apparaît au front. Mais sinon... il est trop craquant.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte, "trop craquant"? C'est un garçon, et... moi aussi! Je vais pas craquer pour lui! J'aime les filles! Enfin... je crois... Parce que depuis que Leila... Ouais, passons. Les mauvais souvenirs ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'y arrête. Et pourtant, ils reviennent... Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose. Bin à Guy, alors. Avec tous les mauvais traitements que je lui ai fait subir, sa tresse commence à se défaire, et les mèches qui s'en échappent me caressent le bras. Marrant comme contact, j'ai pas l'habitude. Ni de sa tête qui s'appuie plus haut, presque sur mon épaule. Je sais bien tout ce qu'on dit sur les garçons qui doivent aller avec les filles "parce que c'est ainsi que l'a voulu la nature" et tout, et tout, quand il sourit comme ça (parce qu'il sourit!), j'ai bien envie de l'embrasser... Mais je pense que si je lui disais, soit il me découperait en tranches fines, soit il le dirait à tout le monde et il me découperait en tranches fines, soit il me rirait au nez et son cousin Rath me découperait en tranches fines. J'ai vraiment le choix, là-dedans... Pourtant, c'est vrai que je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour Guy. Sinon pourquoi je resterais toujours près de lui? Pour le taquiner? Ca perd vite de son sel. Tout simplement parce que je tiens à lui. C'est tout.

Ca y est, je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie. J'explique en deux mots ce qui s'est passé à Canas, le médecin scolaire. Je dois avoir l'air plutôt inquiet, parce qu'il essaie de me rassurer. Il me dit de déposer Guy sur un des lits et il disparaît sans explication. J'attends une minute, rien. Deux, moins que rien. Trois, encore moins. Il s'est vaporisé, ou quoi? Bon, pendant qu'il est pas là, je peux peut-être... Non, je ne vais RIEN faire, je vais aller vers la porte et sortir. J'ai dit: VERS LA PORTE. Mes jambes n'ont pas l'air d'accord, elles m'approchent du lit. Guy a toujours l'air de dormir, il n'a pas bougé. Il est vraiment TROP... trop, quoi. Maismaismaismais... pourquoi est-ce que je me penche vers lui? Ah non, je vais pas l'embrasser! S'il le sait, il va me tuer. Pourtant, j'en ai bien envie... Personne à droite, personne à gauche... L'occasion est trop belle. Allez, je me lance. Je m'approche de son visage, de ses lèvres... et je suis à peine à quelques centimètres quand il ouvre les yeux. Aaaaaaaaha! je fais quoi, moi, maintenant? Il va se poser des questions, en me voyant penché comme ça sur lui! Qu'est-ce que je dis? J'ai une seconde à peine pour trouver une excuse valable. Mais Guy réagit plus vite que moi. il me balance un coup de poing monumental qui m'envoie valser en arrière. Une chance qu'il y ait la chaise ou je m'étalais lamentablement sur le sol et on m'aurait mis dans le lit voisin... où il pourrait m'achever à coups de chaise. Son regard fait peur. Même quand il était furieux, c'était moins meutrier. Déjà, il esquisse le geste de se lever. J'ai pas le temps de reculer. Il me prend par le col et se met à hurler (donc la stridence est au rendez-vous):

-M-M-MATTHEW! J-J-JE TE DONNE UN DIXIEME DE S-SECONDE POUR ME DIRE C-CE QUE TU F-F-FAISAIS ET CE QUE TU F-F-FAIS LA!

Si Canas n'a pas entendu le bruit que j'ai fait en tombant, il va se demander si je n'essaye pas d'égorger Guy pour en finir. Comment peut-on crier aussi fort? C'est affreux!

-Ecoute, Guy, t'énerve pas...

-Q-Q-QUE JE NE M'ENERVE PAS! A-A CAUSE DE T-TOI, JE ME RETROUVE ICI D-D-DANS LES VAPES!

-Euh... écoute...

-ET Q-Q-QUAND JE ME REVEILLE, C'EST P-P-POUR TE VOIR ENCORE EN T-T-TRAIN DE ME FAIRE JE-NE-SAIS-QUOI!

Généralement, j'adore l'énerver pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre bégayer, c'est pas que j'aime bien, mais... c'est marrant de le voir s'embrouiller. . Mais là, c'est surtout la rage que j'entends dans sa voix. Il bégaye encore plus que d'habitude, de colère, et c'est ma faute. Si je ne trouve pas une explication dans les 5/100ème de seconde prochains, je vais me retrouver avec toute la famille Kutolah sur le dos...

-Calme-toi...

-Q-Q-QUE JE ME C-CALME?

-Tu bégayes tellement que je ne comprends pas la moitié...

-E-Explique-moi ce que tu f-faisais et t-très vite, c'est un c-conseil!

-Euh...

-T-Tu me d-dégoutes!

Il me tourne le dos et se recouche. Là, il est vraiment furieux dans les grandes largeurs... Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir rattraper la situation. Ca m'étonnerait, mais bon... Je veux le prendre par l'épaule, mais il se dégage sans même me regarder. Là, je suis mal. On réessaye quand même par principe. Il finit par se redresser... pour me frapper à l'épaule de toutes ses forces, et il crie:

-N-Ne me touche pas! J-Je te l'interdis! N-Ne me touche p-plus jamais!

Je veux répondre quelque chose de bien mordant, d'agressif, mais Canas entre au même moment et je trouve plus prudent de ne rien dire. Malgré tout, il doit avoir entendu ce qu'on criait (qui ne l'aurait pas entendu?), et il me regarde bizarrement. En silence, il examine lui aussi Guy, puis finit par un hochement de tête approbateur. Il lui dit qu'il n'a rien de grave, qu'il en sera quitte pour une belle bosse, et il s'en va. Mon petit myrmidon se relève, tranquillement, et va vers la porte, lui aussi. Quand il passe devant moi, il me jette un regard assasin. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rends compte à quel point il doit lever les yeux pour me fusiller ainsi, et comme je dois baisser les miens pour recevoir l'insulte cachée au fond de ses yeux. Il est réellement plus petit que moi, et ça me donne envie de le protéger... Absurde, non? Alors qu'il ne veut plus que je l'approche... C'est stupide. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Tout de suite. Alors qu'il va passer la porte, je l'attrape par la natte et je tire légèrement pour le ramener vers moi.. Bien entendu, il hurle:

-J-JE T'AI DIT DE ME L-LÂCHER UNE B-BONNE FOIS P-P-POUR TOUTES! J-JE NE SUIS P-PAS TON JOUET!

-Je pensais que tu serais content d'avoir la réponse à ta question...

-S-Si ça t'amuse, mais L-LÂCHE MA NATTE!

Au lieu de lui obéir, j'enroule sa natte autour de ma main pour l'obliger à suivre le mouvement. Il se retrouve presque contre moi, ma main à l'arrière de sa tête, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il me casserait bien la gueule, si je n'avais pas ses cheveux en otage... Mais je me suis méfié. Il est juste à la bonne hauteur, maintenant. Je l'embrasse ou je l'embrasse pas? Si je le fais, il me fuit, si je le fais pas, il va me prendre pour un débile toute l'année. Alors? Alorsalorsalors? Euh... pourquoi il fait cette tête? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai lâché ses cheveux? Et... pourquoi mes lèvres sont posées sur les siennes? Argh, je l'ai fait, finalement! Et je suis pas pressé que ça s'arrête. C'est marrant, il a arrêté de me repousser... En ce qui me concerne, je l'enlace et je vais finir par lui casser quelques côtes... Bon, il va bien falloir le lâcher un jour ou l'autre. Je ne veux pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il va finir par se demander si je suis entré en léthargie profonde. L'instant de vérité... Pour la première fois, déjà, il n'a pas l'air en colère quand il me voit. C'est un bon point. Par contre, il a l'air complètement surpris, comme si le plafond lui était tombé dessus. Boooon... visiblement, ça lui plaît pas. Je le lâche. Doucement. Pas qu'il pense qu'il me fait peur. Heureusement qu'il y a le lit juste derrière moi, sinon je m'étale pour de bon. Je n'ose plus lever les yeux de peur de voir la tête qu'il fait. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive de ne plus pouvoir regarder quelqu'un. Tiens, il n'a pas encore pris la fuite. Je suis tellement à côté de la plaque d'un seul coup que je ne me rends même pas compte que Guy vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je m'en aperçois quand il me prend le visage entre ses mains (aaaah il a les mains froides) et me tourne la tête pour que je plonge dans son regard vert. Et d'un seul coup, c'est lui qui m'embrasse. Et pas qu'un peu! J'en reviens pas! Lui qui disait me détester... aha, il s'écarte. Et il m'annonce:

-Mon cher Matthew, si tu touches encore à mes cheveux... je te réduis en poudre.

-J'ai saisi l'idée générale.

-Bon, disons: si tu y touches encore _sans mon autorisation._

-Et là, je l'ai, ton autorisation?

-A ton avis?

-Une seconde...

Il m'en faut moins pour lui ôter l'élastique qui tient sa natte, et à peine plus pour lui voler son bandeau. Rapidement, je dénoue ses mèches. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir. Moi, je trouve que ça lui va mieux comme ça. Il a l'air différent... et les cheveux ondulés lui vont vraiment bien! Pourtant, il a pas l'air très content, et il essaie de récupérer son élastique et son bandeau. Peine perdue, avec moi, petit myrmidon, tu vas avoir du mal... J'en profite pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais il est hélas temps de retourner en cours. Alors que lui et moi retournons chercher nos affaires à la salle de sport (les autres élèves nous regardent avec des yeux comme des merlans frits, parce qu'on ne s'engueule même pas), je me tourne brusquement vers lui et lui dit:

-Tu as remarqué?

-Non, quoi?

-Tu ne bégayes plus...

* * *

Alors si vous voulez mon avis sur cette fic: peut mieux faire. Mon Guy est directement inspiré de celui des autres fics présentes sur le site, et même les sales coups de Matthew le sont. Je suis même pas sûre que Guy bégaye, mais comme dans les fics que j'ai lues, il le faisait... En plus, c'est rigolo. Bon, sinon... ah oui, j'ai jamais joué à Fire Emblem, donc excusez-moi des erreurs pour le caractère des persos... Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?


End file.
